


The Sunny Side of Gray Days

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Sehun is having trouble focusing so he takes a break when his boyfriend gets home.





	The Sunny Side of Gray Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demxrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxrian/gifts).



> This is a late birthday kiss-drabble is for [Alex!](https://twitter.com/domxiu) I hope I did our boys justice.  
> Anyhow, Happy Birthday, Love.

Sehun sits in the armchair in their living room, mindlessly typing away on his laptop. He's working on a school paper that was due this morning at 8 am but oops, he overslept, and it's better late than never. But he's having trouble focusing. Maybe it's the rain that's breaking his stride -- the cold, dreary weather that usually calms him is now messing with his motivation.

Sehun doesn't want to work on this paper. He wants to sleep.

The low temperature thickens the fluid in his joints, making them stiffer and more sensitive, and his typing is becoming less fluid and comprehensive as his mind starts to wander. For the umpteenth time today Sehun checks the time only to deflate when 10 minutes has passed since the last time he looked.

With a heavy sigh, Sehun saves the document and leans his head back. It’s pointless. He can't focus, and he's getting nowhere with this paper. The gloomy weather isn't helping his mood either; he feels needy and lonely and thinks that a nice home-cooked dinner and a movie with Minseok would be the perfect cure for his ‘Monday Blues’.

Sehun checks the time once more. Minseok should be home any minute so Sehun finally throws in the towel and gives up to take a break. He closes his laptop in trade for his phone, so he can procrastinate like a pro. Sehun skims through his social media, liking a few posts before switching to favoriting some tweets but stops when he hears the locks on the door click.

Minseok is home.

Sehun always feels so anxious but excited when Minseok comes home. It’s irrational to feel so anxious, but because he doesn't contribute to bills or anything the unnecessary guilt that builds up so he feels like he should be doing _something_ productive when Minseok comes home. At the same time, however, he's always excited when Minseok comes home because Minseok _is_ home. He's Sehun's comfort, his rock, his best friend, his other half and just-- Sehun's everything.

Sehun licks his bottom lip nervously then smiles wide when Minseok walks through the door. He's so handsome, beautiful, so lovely and successful, and Sehun's chest swells with pride. Minseok has done so well for himself; has an ideal career with great pay and yet he still chooses to take care of Sehun. Often, Sehun feels an overwhelming sense of guilt for not contributing. He feels like a mooch and just another mouth to feed, but Minseok is always quick to reassure him that he _is_ contributing in his own way. It’s usually at night when they’re both tucked in bed and Sehun’s mind starts to wander and he’s needing reassurance that his life isn’t a waste of space when Minseok says that Sehun is doing his best in school and is working on setting up his own career and he’s happy to help him become successful.

It makes Sehun feel a bit better.

Minseok drops his bag on the floor and carefully toes his shows off. "Hey," he greets with a big smile. It looks like he got caught in the rain, just a bit. His shirt a little damp; sticking to his chest and forearms -- his very defined forearms. Sehun swallows. "Hey," Sehun says back and stands up. His knees ache and his feet and hands are cold but with Minseok here it feels as if the sun itself just waltzed into the room and Sehun wants nothing more than to be in Minseok’s arms.

Minseok loosens his tie and walks right over to Sehun. "How are you?" Sehun asks as Minseok stops right in front of him and looking up at him with fondness. His eyes are tender and his smile is beautiful and Sehun can’t help but return a small smile. His first smile of the day, probably.

"Good," Minseok replies, not looking away from Sehun.

"How was work?"

"Sucked."

Sehun chuckles at Minseok's silliness and Minseok gives him another wide smile. "What about you? How was your day?"

Sehun's smile disappears and he answers timidly, downcasting his eyes. "It was...okay. I couldn't really focus today..."

Minseok frowns and reaches up to comb his fingers through Sehun's soft, sable hair. Sehun closes his eyes, silently enjoying the attention. "Well if it makes you feel a little better, I couldn't either.” There's a pause and Sehun opens his eyes to see Minseok staring at him with dark, lidded eyes. Minseok's expression is intense, almost threatening, and or a moment, Sehun wonders if he's upset. Maybe he had a bad day or maybe he was angry at Sehun for something, but before Sehun could put any more thought into it Minseok is talking again. “I've been thinking about you all day." He says and once Sehun processes it, his face instantly reddens, heating up to the thought of Minseok thinking about him while sitting at his desk while he’s supposed to be inputting large numbers and calculating profits. When Sehun licks his lips, he notices how Minseok's eyes follow the movement. Minseok steps in closer, wrapping his arms around Sehun's lithe waist, playing with his thin old t-shirt between his fingers.

Sehun clears his throat and manages a shaky, "Y-Yeah? What about me?"

"All of you, but..." Minseok brings a hand up to brush his thumb over Sehun's bottom lip. "Specifically, your lips."

Sehun gulps. “What about them?”

Minseok hums thoughtfully, his eyes locked on Sehun’s mouth. “They’re so small but soft…” Slowly and gently, Minseok urges Sehun down by the back of his neck. “And they fit so well with mine…” Sehun doesn't have a chance to process what’s going on before Minseok softly slots their lips together in a hungry kiss. Sehun pliantly responds, albeit clumsily, and wraps his arms around the small of Minseok's back. Immediately, Sehun relaxes into the kiss. He closes his eyes and lets his tense shoulders slack, his colds hands move to rest on Minseok’s warm hips his hand on and steps in closer. Minseok's mouth is so soft and the caress of his lips warm and inviting. As Minseok carefully presses his thinner lips eagerly to Sehun's plush, pink ones, Sehun can’t help but trace the firm muscles of his obliques through the thin fabric of his wet shirt as he melts into the kiss.

Minseok kisses Sehun like he's trying to mesmerize every curve and dip of his lips; careful and patient and it always leaves Sehun breathless and wanting more. Tilting his head to the side, Sehun finds himself stepping in closer, just a little bit, and parting his mouth, just a little bit, with a low moan as Minseok tentatively tastes the inside of his mouth. Minseok teasingly slides his tongue across Sehun’s bottom lip at first, it’s hot and slick and makes Sehun whimper with shaky knees. Sehun loves when Minseok kisses him like this; he’s so hot and commanding, moving in to take what he wants but makes sure to give Sehun his share, too. Sehun moans once more before Minseok breaks the kiss, pulling away slowly but still lingering close. They’re both panting quietly and staring at each other eagerly. It’s Minseok that licks his lips and steps forward, forcing Sehun to move back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch. Sehun falls back first with a very thirsty Minseok crawling on his lap to straddle him and, once again, connect their mouths together but this time in a sloppy, filthy kiss. Sehun welcomes it. He loves Minseok sitting on his lap and deeply kissing him into their worn-out couch. He loves feeling helpless but safe under Minseok. He loves Minseok.

“I love you,” Sehun gasps in between kissing. He slides his hands down Minseok’s back and down his hips to rub his thumbs over Minseok’s firm thighs. He’s so solid, so hard under his fingers and Sehun has to moan at how tight the fabric of Minseok’s dress pants are.

“I love you too,” Minseok whispers against Sehun’s lips, his voice low and raspy. He sits back for a moment to give Sehun that tender gaze. He looks at Sehun like he’s the only thing in the world that matters and it excites but scares Sehun. For several beats neither of them say anything, they just focusing on each other. Sehun starts to feel self-conscious and downcasts his eyes and doesn’t see Minseok bring his hands up to cup his face. This gets Sehun’s attention against as Minseok squishes his cheeks together. “You have the chubbiest cheeks,” he teases, pressing his hands together to compress Sehun’s cheeks. Sehun frowns but with his cheeks squished in Minseok’s hands it looks more like a pathetic (but cute) pout.

“You’re one to talk.” Sehun shoots back, bringing a hand up to pinch one of Minseok’s round cheeks. Minseok smiles, looking youthful but handsome and Sehun drops his hands.  At the same time, Minseok brings both hands up to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair, pushing it back off his forehead. This makes Sehun feels exposed and looks away from Minseok’s gaze once more as his face tints pink. There’s something about being under Minseok’s stare that makes Sehun feel bashful.

“Hey,” Comes Minseok’s gentle voice. “Are you okay?” All playful tones are lost and replaced with concern.

Sehun nods but keeps his gaze down, licking his lips nervously and giving himself away. Minseok lets Sehun’s fringe fall back over his forehead but not before leaning in and giving his forehead a kiss, then his nose, and then his mouth. It’s chaste, gentle, loving and Sehun kisses him back, eyes closing and mouth opening to welcome another kiss. Minseok tilts his head and deepens the kiss; slow and careful. Minseok cups Sehun’s cheeks differently this time, affectionate instead of playful while he kisses him. It’s a kiss that lets Sehun know that Minseok loves him and cares about him. A kiss that says ‘I love you’.

When Minseok pulls away Sehun chases his lips, fluttering his eyes open to finally look up at Minseok. “Want to make dinner with me?” Minseok asks in a kind tone.

Sehun nods and Minseok slides off his lap, extending a hand to help Sehun off the couch. He takes Minseok’s hand but doesn’t let go once he’s standing and Minseok gives him a baffled look. “What is it, baby?”

“I have….homework to work on.”

“Do you need help?”

The offer brings a small smile to Sehun’s face but he shakes his head. “No, but I would really like for you to sit with me. If that’s okay? It’ll calm me down.”

The fond smile Minseok gives Sehun is captivating and Sehun feels his chest tighten. “Of course. How about I make us dinner and you work on your assignment. I’ll join you once I get dinner started. Okay?”

Sehun licks his lips, nodding. “Okay.” He agrees easily. “Thanks, babe.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I do though. You do so much for me, and I really appreciate it.”

Minseok moves back in and reaches up to peck Sehun’s cheek. “I know you do.” Minseok smiles, and it’s so cute and Sehun doesn’t want him to leave his proximity, but he does need to finish his assignment and the thought of Minseok sitting with him only encourages him to get to work. Sehun goes back to the couch, opens his laptop and gets to work.

The sounds coming from the kitchen drowns out the sound of the rain and it’s calming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's not very long, babe, but I hope you like it.


End file.
